Supervivencia
Supervivencia es un tipo de misión en la que los jugadores tendrán que luchar contra un flujo interminable y constante de enemigos para sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible mientras pierden lentamente el soporte vital, distrayendo a los enemigos mientras un operativo de Tenno se reúne en secreto para obtener suministros detrás de escena. right|80px|Cápsula de soporte vital Mecánica Al comienzo de la misión, hay un solo terminal. Piratear esta terminal comenzará el objetivo, alertando a una ola interminable de enemigos a medida que el soporte vital comienza a decaer. Cada asesinato tendrá la oportunidad de soltar módulos de soporte vital personal que restauren el 5% del sistema de soporte vital. Después de cada 90 segundos, Lotus dejará cápsulas de soporte vital que restaurarán el 30% en la activación. La cantidad de cápsulas de soporte vital que pueden estar en el mapa tiene un límite de 8; no se administrará otra cápsula hasta que se haya abierto una y haya pasado el tiempo de espera. Después de 5 minutos, se otorga una recompensa aleatoria al escuadrón y el punto de extracción se habilitará y se marcará en el minimapa. El escuadrón puede elegir entre dirigirse a la extracción para completar la misión o permanecer durante un período de tiempo más largo para recibir recompensas cada 5 minutos. Los jugadores pueden optar por extraer individualmente en cualquier momento más allá de los 5 minutos iniciales. Cualquier jugador que ingrese a la zona de extracción activará un temporizador de cuenta regresiva, al final del cual se extraerán todos los jugadores en la zona de extracción, mientras que los jugadores restantes continuarán jugando y pueden extraer más tarde en cualquier momento que elijan. Cuando el sistema de soporte vital alcanza el 0% y la extracción aún no está disponible, la misión termina en fallida. De lo contrario, los escudos de todos los miembros del escuadrón comenzarán a drenarse seguido de su salud, de manera similar a una brecha en el casco, pero a un ritmo mucho más rápido. El drenaje de salud se detendrá a 5 puntos de vida durante 5 minutos, lo que hace que cualquier daño sea letal, y los compañeros de equipo que mueran pueden revivirse normalmente. No se dejarán caer más cápsulas de soporte vital, ya no se otorgarán recompensas, los enemigos dejarán de colocar los módulos de soporte vital y todos los módulos de soporte vital restantes en el mapa quedarán inutilizables . Después de este punto, la misión aún puede completarse si al menos uno de los jugadores llega a la extracción. Sin embargo, si todos los jugadores mueren, la misión será fallida. Después de 5 minutos, el drenaje de salud continuará más allá de 5 puntos de vida y matará a todos los jugadores. Si aún queda soporte vital, al menos la mitad de los miembros del escuadrón deben estar en extracción para que la misión finalice: 2 si 4 miembros del equipo, 2 si 3 o 1 si 2. Cuando las misiones de supervivencia se convierten en Modo Pesadilla, los jugadores recibirán tanto la recompensa de pesadilla como la recompensa normal del modo de supervivencia al completar la misión. Tenga en cuenta que, aunque los enemigos del modo Pesadilla suelen tener un nivel superior, las recompensas del modo Supervivencia se basarán en los niveles enemigos originales de la misión. Por otro lado, si hay una misión supervivencia en alerta, los jugadores solo recibirán la recompensa de la alerta específica (la extracción estará disponible a los 10 minutos). Las salas del tesoro en el Vacío y Derrelicto Orokin son inaccesibles. Sin embargo, todavía existen Bóveda Orokin, y acceder a ellas generará enemigos corruptos . thumb|left|200px|Survival diorama from Update 9 Fortaleza Kuva On the Survival mission "Taveuni" in the Fortaleza Kuva, the Lotus notifies players that the Grineer are harvesting Kuva which can be intercepted if players so choose. When a life support capsule is deployed, an Eximus unit will spawn, killing this unit will drop a Kuva Catalyst, which resembles a red-colored power cell from Excavación missions. Bringing this Catalyst near any life support capsule will turn it into a Kuva Harvester, and a 1 minute timer will count down. This tower, which has 4,000 health, can be targeted and must be defended while also keeping life support above 1% until the timer is over, after which all players will receive 200 Kuva. *Kuva Towers will only reward 10% to the Life Support when complete, instead of the usual 30%. This means players must be either tactical and only turn some capsules into harvesters, or have Warframes that can quickly kill or farm enemies for life support drops. *The Eximus unit carrying the Kuva Catalyst can have its corpse looted again with Enjambre robador de Hydroid o Domo estrangulador robador de Khora (if caught in the first place before dying) o Profanar de Nekros, allowing another Catalyst to drop for converting another tower when it spawns. *The 200 Kuva per tower is affected by the Potenciador de recursos, which doubles this amount to 400. *If the Life Support on the level depletes to 0% before the Kuva harvesting is complete, the tower will vanish along with the Kuva players would have received. Ubicación Enemigos This is a list of possible enemies and their respective "wave" they will start to appear. Note that this is based on the lowest level of each faction, at higher level survival missions enemies may come out sooner but usually in the same order. Supervivencia Grineer *Lancero, Lancero de Élite, Carnicero - 0+ minutos *Lancero Protector - 3.5+ minutos *Soldado - 6.5+ minutos *Bombardero - 8.5+ minutos *Artillero Pesado - 15+ minutos Supervivencia Corpus *Tripulante, Tripulante Detron, Tripulante aguijón, MOA, Halieto protector - 0+ minutos *MOA onda de choque - 5+ minutos *Halieto Oxium - 9+ minutos *MOA cañón eléctrico - 10+ minutos *Anti MOA - 15+ minutos *MOA Fusión - 19+ minutos Supervivencia Void/Corrupted *Carnicero Corrupto, Tripulante Corrupto - 0+ minutos *Lancero Corrupto, Artillero Pesado Corrupto, Antiguo Corrupto - 4+ minutos *Anulador corrupto - 9+ minutos *MOA Corrupto - 9+ minutos *Bombardero Corrupto - 14+ minutos Eximus Spawn As players advance through the survival, the amount of Eximus spawns will steadily increases from 0% in 5 minutes, to 20% in 60 minutes. Recompensas Besides the bonus amounts of materials, experience, and mods from the increase in enemies compared to normal missions, certain rewards can be awarded at the end of the mission if the mission is a success. Mission rewards will vary depending 'on the level of the mission's enemies (the starting level; this tier does not scale during a mission as higher level enemies spawn) and also depends on the amount of time spent. *Enemy level tier (in average): **'Tier 1: Level 1 - 10 **'Tier 2:' Level 10 - 20 **'Tier 3:' Level ≥ 20 **Note: While most missions obey these enemy level tiers, there are a few exceptions, such as Hymeno and Cambria. Refer to the table above for a more accurate list of mission enemy level tiers. *Time spent Drop Rotation (rewards cycle every 20 minutes): **'Rotation A': 5, 10 minutes; 25, 30 minutes; etc. **'Rotation B': 15 minutes; 35 minutes; etc. **'Rotation C': 20 minutes; 40 minutes; etc. *Rewards stack the longer you play. Supervivencia Void Survival in the Vacío Orokin consists of the standard Void tileset, with treasure rooms blocked off or non existent. Void survival can be difficult with the variation of enemies, combining the hardest aspects of regular survival missions into one mission. Enemigos Initially the players will face a mix of standard Grineer and Corpus Corrupted units that scale in level the same way units from standard survival missions would. As players remain in play longer more difficult units will begin to spawn. Normal units will be bolstered by Corrupted MOAs Fusión, Corrupted Sanadores Antiguo, then Artillero Pesado Corruptos, then finally, Bombarderos Corruptos, and anuladores corruptos. The usual set of booby traps and environmental hazards found in Void tile sets may also be present. Supervivencia Derrelicto Survival in the Derrelicto Orokin consists of the standard Derelict. Treasure rooms are blocked off or non-existent, but Vaults exist and can be unlocked normally. It is advised to open the vault after surviving for the time you want, as claiming the artifact inside will inflict a negative debuff on you, possibly making surviving harder. Solo te enfrentarás enemigos Infestados a menos que recuperes el artefacto de la Bóveda de Orokin, lo que hará que los Corruptos reemplacen a las unidades enemigas en el nivel, incluidos los Drones. As of , the Derrelicto Orokin Survivals have their own unique drop table. Supervivencia sectores oscuros Las misiones de supervivencia que tienen lugar en los sectores oscuros siempre involucran a los infestados. Estas misiones de Supervivencia tienen un rango de nivel más alto (y, por lo tanto, una mayor dificultad) que el planeta en el que se encuentran, pero ofrecen mayores cantidades de experiencia, incluidas las bonificaciones de experiencia inherentes en los sectores oscuros. Actualmente hay 10 Misiones de Supervivencia en los sectores oscuros, una para cada planeta excepto Mercurio, Tierra, Europa y Plutón. Supervivencia sectores oscuros}} Supervivencia Fortaleza Kuva See Fortaleza Kuva for more On the mission "Taveuni" which is a Survival mission, unlike normal survival the Lotus will inform you that the Grineer are harvesting Kuva on the mission which you are optionally tasked to intercept. When a life support capsule is deployed, an Eximus unit will spawn with a "Kuva Catalyst" item which resembles a red Power Cell used for Excavación missions which drops when the unit is killed. This Catalyst will turn any life support capsule into a Kuva Harvester tower when brought near, and a 1 minute timer will countdown as well as giving the tower 4,000 health. You must defend the tower while also keeping life support above 1% until the timer is over, in which the player will receive 200 Kuva. Consejos *It is helpful to bring a Sentinel as Aspiradora can be used to quickly gather Modulo de soporte vital. However, the Sentinel may also pick up life support modules too early, especially early on in the mission or if players get a lot of kills at close range. *If you manage to start activating the capsule when your Life Support is at 0% but before you hear the oxygen getting drained, you will be granted 2% oxygen, giving you enough time to consume the capsule. *Lotus will tell you the location of the next air drop in advance by placing a marker on your map without there actually being a capsule there to pick up. If you are getting close to 0% life support you should make your way to the drop point so you can activate the capsule as soon as it arrives. *Activating a Life Support Capsule will take your Warframe a few seconds. Have teammates cover you or prepare yourself to prevent death while activating a capsule. **After , once a life capsule has been activated, the second capsule in the same location will have shorter activation time. Further capsules does not continue to shorten the activation time. *When activating the alarm, travel to the first marker and stay in that general location as a group. Life support will drop in other places in the map, so team coordination is critical to either move as a team to each, or have someone sprint to them, preferably someone with Loki or Ash, or by the use of Shade so they can pass by the hordes of enemies. *You must last at least 5 minutes, and at least half the living squad must make it to extraction. *When the life support reaches 0%, the timer will stop, and there will be no life support left in the map. It will drain your shields and then your health, but will always leave you with 5HP. Which gives you a chance to reach extraction, but any damage done to you will be a lethal blow. *Since a life support capsule restores 30% life support, they should be activated when life support levels are at 40% or below. This will leave room for life support pickups and also for player mistakes such as activating 2 life supports at the same time.(40+30+30=100%) **Sometimes many life support modules drop right after someone activates a life support capsule. This method helps reduce wasting life support. *Enemies spawn at points where players can't see, and in rooms next to where players are. Larger tiles will have more spawning points than smaller tiles. Do not separate yourself from your team because it will disable the nearest spawning points and cause the enemies to spawn in spread out locations. *Keeping close to your team will not only help the spawn rates, it will give you the Team Affinity Bonus. *Standing on something (boxes, beams or anything not on ground level) will slow down enemies from getting to you and your team. When on something that isn't the actual ground, enemies won't be able to detect where you are and will stand in place, therefore, slowing down the process. Notes *Each Life Support Capsule tend to be placed in each section of a map roughly around every 2 minutes and 30 seconds (150 seconds) before another capsule is dropped off by the Lotus. This is after the 5 minute start of the Survival. **This delay will slowly increase overtime, and there is a cap on extra support capsules 'in queue'. **If there are three separate rooms that can accommodate Life Support Capsules, the first room will no longer be dropped off, instead the latter two rooms are provided in a cycle. *If a Rhino has Piel de hierro active, it will not protect the player from losing shields or health while oxygen is at 0%. It will continue to protect against enemy combat damage as normal. As soon as health reaches 5, Piel de hierro will vanish and leave the player vulnerable. Reapplying it will make it vanish instantly. *The time it takes to activate life support is around 3 seconds, which is long enough for pursuing enemies to kill you if you are not careful. *The maximum amount of capsules that can be on the map is capped at 8. The Lotus will not deliver another one until one has been opened, at which the drop timer starts. *Life Support decreases at 1% every 1.5 seconds. That means 100% is enough for 2 minutes and 30 seconds of Life Support. **Prior to , Lotus would warn you at 20% that you have 60 seconds of life support remaining, when you actually had 30 seconds. She also warned that you had 30 seconds remaining at 10%, which was actually 15 seconds. **At , Lotus will only warn players at 20% of life support, referring to 30 seconds. The warning at 40% was removed. If extraction is ready, Lotus will also suggest extraction. **Despite claims that sprinting hastens the rate that Life Support decreases, DE has confirmed that there is no correlation. *Alerta Survival missions will provide the usual 5-minute reward, but will only allow players to extract after the 10 minute mark, even if the extraction site has already been revealed. *The Excavación mission type is slated to replace Survival missions taking place on planetside tiles, which include the Bosque Grineer, Asentamiento Grineer, Astillero Grineer, Puesto avanzado Corpus y Planeta helado Corpus tiles. *The "objective has been reached" flag is set at the 3:30 mark preventing new players from joining the session too close to the 5 minute reward mark. *If the player sits idle and does not start the mission timer, it will eventually start itself after an unknown period of time. Trivia *This gametype was introduced early via the Fin de semana de supervivencia. * changed several mechanics regarding level generation and reward tables; **The level was completely unlocked before activating the alarm, allowing players to sprint through the entire map to collect materials without running into enemies. This has since been fixed and the starting area's doors will all be locked until activated by the alarm. **Survival rewards were dependent on faction type and the time spent. The update changed it so rewards are now dependent on enemy level and the time spent. It also changed rewards so they stacked; players now take all rewards earned up to the point they leave, instead of the last reward. *Before , you could fail the alarm cipher and it would still go off. Doing so will count towards failed ciphers in player stats. *Before , repeated life capsules would tend to take longer to activate, and kept increasing if the players wished to stay in that location for longer periods of time. *On (Halloween), Life Support Capsules and Drops were changed into Jack-o'-Lanterns. *Survival officially replaced Raid (Asalto) in . All Raid (Asalto) Llave del Vacío were converted to Survival Llave del Vacío, and T3 Survival keys were introduced. *This mission type is essentially Raid (Asalto) viewed from a different perspective. Players must distract enemies while an unseen and unnamed Tenno secures Raid (Asalto)-like objectives elsewhere on the map. The mission rewards similar to the old Raid (Asalto) mission rewards, and will also appear at the beginning of the squad's reward display. *The enemies in Survival mission scales for a hard cap of Level 9999, save for Eximuses which had a level modifier. After which, the enemies would simply stop spawning rendering the mission unplayable, unless the player extracts. This cap can be achieved in the starchart for roughly 14+ hours or so. *Players can drop Life Support, similar to enemies. Errores *Sometimes enemies will not spawn, it can be fixed by reactivating the alarm (time will start from 0). *If a player has reactivated the alarm after running out of oxygen, the player will still have 5 Health and 0 Shields, but new oxygen pickups can appear and the Lotus will continue to spawn Life Support capsules, even though they cannot be picked up or used. *If a host migration is made and a player died and self-revived, there is a chance that the player will lose everything from before the migration took place. *When there is more than 1 capsule in queue, with another ready to be placed in the queue, activating the capsule in a room which can occupy 2 capsules, a capsule will be delivered nearby in the same room 'instantly' without Lotus notifying you. *Occasionally, when the level begins, the locked door will be open. This door can be passed through and the room beyond accessed, but the door may subsequently shut and cannot be reopened unless the alarm is triggered. This can be particularly dangerous during solo missions, as the player has no way to activate the alarm. Historial de actualizaciones *Survival Life Support Towers no longer have interval spawn scaling (90 seconds + 1 second per pillar), instead they will just spawn every 90 seconds. }} en:Survival Categoría:Misión